<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just One Mistake, Is All It Will Take, We'll Go Down (In History) by Thinker109</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142873">Just One Mistake, Is All It Will Take, We'll Go Down (In History)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker109/pseuds/Thinker109'>Thinker109</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phineas and Ferb, Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (2011)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:22:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker109/pseuds/Thinker109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remember me." She'd whispered. Just in case. She wouldn't want to be remembered for her ultimate failure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just One Mistake, Is All It Will Take, We'll Go Down (In History)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>Candace let herself be led by Doofenshmirtz along the lava pit's edge. She'd known the risks from the start, she'd spent sleepless nights imagining in detail his smug grin as she would fall into endless pain, the orange-red lava swallowing her whole.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>Their steps echoed through the cavernous room, mixing with the pops and hisses of the lava below to create an ominous beat that was rivaled in intensity only by Candace's racing heart. She was unchained, Doofenshmirtz's hubris had made sure of that much. He'd want to see his foe fall with no cuffs in the way. Candace smiled to herself, prepared for the push, prepared for the fall. This would end in death or victory, and only one of those outcomes would save her brothers.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>She jerked suddenly from his hand, rocketing an elbow at his stupid triangular face. Stunned, Doofenshmirtz started to fall backward, grabbing vainly for Candace. Stepping back out of reach, she was briefly dejected that she wouldn't be able to see his expression in his final moments.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>Candace turned to walk away when she heard a horrible squeaking noise. Doofenshmirtz's rubber gloves screeched along the metal walls as he clung with all his might to slow the fall.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>Candace ran back to the edge in time to see him, one finger stuck in a crack between two wall panels. Doofenshmirtz looked up at her with an indescribable expression, oddly silent. He narrowed his one eye and strained, grunting, to pull his other arm up to the crack. There was a tense moment of silence as Doofenshmirtz tried to pull himself up, powered only by spite and hatred, as he always was and always has been. His toes and hand ached from holding onto the panels of the wall. The heat from the lava pool only inches away started to melt the soles of his boots and he slipped-- making one last desperate grasp with his left hand.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>Candace could only watch in mute horror as he worked his other hand into the crack and started up the wall, inch by dread-filled inch.</p></div></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>His lips curled to reveal sharp, predatory teeth grinding together in a half grimace-half grin and he pressed closer to the wall, sliding his hand up to the next panel.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>She could only stand and watch as the dictator worked his way away from certain death once again.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>He grinned maliciously at her again and surged up the wall even faster, spiderlike. Candace unsheathed her bo staff, prepared to push him off with it. As soon as one of his gloved hands peeked over the edge she stabbed at it.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>Doofenshmirtz knew what she was planning, however, and grabbed her staff, using it as leverage to make it all the way back up the ledge, breathing hard, but victorious. Tugging the staff out of her sweaty hands, he raised it over one shoulder like a bat, prepared to hit a home run.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>He stepped back to swing.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>He grinned again, certain of his triumph.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>And his half-melted soles finally gave way, slipping him backward comically as he frantically struggled to stay upright.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>Floundering like a chicken on skates, he fell over the edge. "Curse you, rebel girl!" He screamed, before he began screaming for other reasons. Candace watched as Doofenshmirtz melted grotesquely in the lava, still stunned.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>She hadn't been able to do a thing.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>Not a damned thing.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>The future of the whole world, or at the very least, <em>her</em> world was at stake. Phineas could have-- Ferb could have-- </p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>She stood for a moment before walking away. </p></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>